Pearl
"I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in!" - Extended Intro Pearl (Steven Universe) is one of the protagonist in the New Steven Universe Adventures and a member of the Crystal Gems. She's the most inteligent in the group and formely served under Rose Quartz. Fanverse New Steven Universe Adventures In Redemption, Pearl exits the Temple to find Steven awake. When she questions him on what's wrong, he explains that he's worried about Lapis. Pearl manages to reassure him saying that they'll find a way to save Lapis. This is enough to help Steven fall asleep and Pearl tucks him into bed, kissing his cheek. The next morning, Garnet inform Pearl and Amethyst taht Steven dream connected with Lapis and tells of the water gem's warning. Pearl expresses concern when Garnet decides to increase Steven's training. Garnet comforts and reassures her that this is the best option if they want to survive. Pearl joins the other Gems in defending the boardwalk from attacking Clusters. She ends up defending Mayor Dewey, slightly confused and/or annoyed by his attemps to invite her out. She ends up being overwhelmed by the amount of Clusters, getting buried underneath them along with Garnet. Both Pearl and Garnet watch in amazement as a powered up Amethyst defeating all the Clusters with a Super Spin Dash. When Amethyst collapses in exhaustation, Pearl catches her and questions her on how she did it. When Amethyst says that Steven is responsible, Pearl calls his name frantically as he faints. Appearance Pearl is tall and thin with white skin, peach hair, pale blue eyes and a pointy nose. She wears a teal tunic with a sash and a yellow star, orange shorts, pink socks and ballet shows. Her Gem is slightly ovoloid and it's located on her forehead. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist with a sizable amount of knowledge in various topics who values organization and symmetry, and can occasionally brag. Despite this, Pearl suffers from low self-esteem and self-confidence. She has a strong inferiority complex and has a dependance on others to validate herself. Without having someone to depend on her, Pearl feels losta and without value. She feels weak and useless compared to those who appear better than her. This thinking has lead her to some self-destructive behaviour such as needlessly sacrifizing herself for Rose during vthe war. After the events of "Friend Ship", Pearl made a promise to Garnet to try and be strong on her own. While she does make the effort, she still needs some reassurance on certain occasions and appreciates the support. Pearl was extremly devoted to Rose Quartz, going as far as to rebel from Homeworld to be with her. She was the most affected by her absence, sometimes unintentionaly lashing out at Steven. Pearl is the least ajusted to life on Earth and the most propense to insult humans. Despite this, there are certain aspects of Earth that she finds amazing, such as tea and is completely dedicated to defending Earth for Rose. Pearl is also completly dedicated to the Crystal Gems and to Steven. Abilities Pearl has all the standar abilities of a Gem. She is a skilled technician, most of her knowledge being self-taught. Pearl is also quite grafeful, using skill and agility to aid her in combat. Still, she has a surprising resilience to injury. Skill Set * Spear Proficiency: Pearl summoned weapon is a spear that she uses for shor and long-ranged attacks. ** Dual Wielding: '''Pearl is capable of wielding dual spears in battle ** '''Energy Projection: Pearl can fire energy blasts from her spear * Swordmanship: Pearl is a skilled swordwoman. * Engineering: Pearl has a great skill in mechanical engineering. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Pearl can project holograms for visual aid. Some of the holograms can be solid and interact independently such as the Holo-Pearls, * Psammokinesis: Pearl's been shown to control sand at a small scale. * Photokinesis: '''Pearl can use her gem as a flashlight to illuminate areas. * '''Gem-Tech Interface: Pearl can interface herself with Gem technology, her eyes becoming overlapped with programming code. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magic Beings Category:Elemental Gems Category:Swordsmen